Une soirée ordinaire dans la vie d'Itsuki
by thelittlegamers
Summary: Court one-shot. Les réflexions d'Itsuki après une nuit ordinaire passée à combattre des créatures dans un espace-clos.


Ce soir là, en rentrant chez-lui dans la fraîcheur cosmopolite de la nuit, Itsuki découvrit qu'il était las.

La révélation lui fit un choc. Pas fatigué - il connaissait la fatigue comme une vieille ennemie, les nuits brisées donnant péniblement deux heures de sommeils, les hallucinations à la périphérie de son chant de vision, la lourdeur sourde de sa tête, et son visage, toujours frais, toujours souriant, les épaules droites quand ses muscles lui faisaient mal d'en être courbaturé, les yeux clairs et honnêtes quand il craignait de s'endormir sur place en les fermant. Itsuki ne haïssait pas la fatigue. Elle faisait simplement partie de sa vie depuis cette journée là, quatre ans plus tôt, comme elle avait accompagné le garçon durant sa jeunesse. Quelque part, même, dans une partie de lui qu'il n'accepterait jamais, il l'aimait, cette vieille dame pataude. Il était vrai que l'être humain était capable de s'habituer à tout, après tout.

Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Il s'arrêta pour humer l'air, levant la tête vers le ciel. Les lumières de la ville au sol gâchaient les étoiles au plafond. Il se sentait toujours plus vivant après avoir détruit un Tenshi. Voler était une sensation merveilleuse, même si elle ne durait que quelques secondes, et qu'il devait batailler pour sa survie pendant tout ce temps. Ces dernières semaines, Mademoiselle Suzumiya produisait principalement des espaces clos dans son sommeil. Leur location pouvait être partout sur le globe, mais elle en produisait plus dans sa ville que dans toute autre. Quelque chose en rapport avec le subconscient de Mademoiselle Suzumiya.

Itsuki aimait quand c'était le cas.

Non pas à cause des aléas du voyage, évidemment. L'Organisation s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir accès aux moyens de transport les plus rapides et les plus confortables pour sa poignée d'esper capable de refermer les espace clos de la psyché de Madamoiselle Suzumiya. Un petit jet privé était toujours à disposition, si un d'entre eux devait s'ouvrir en dehors du Japon. Cette petite escapade lui coûtait au moins deux heures de sommeil, et souvent beaucoup plus, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'en ouvrait partout, et ils étaient si peu...

Non. Si Itsuki appréciait les espaces clos de cette ville, cela provenait du fait qu'une fois la crise résolue - tout seul, à moins d'une urgence, d'un espace clos anormal, ou une démonstration de force pour quelques VIP, il pouvait mettre de côté le taxi, faire quelque pas dans le calme d'une nuit ou la plénitude d'une belle journée, et rentrer chez lui en marchant. Qu'il était facile d'oublier le sort du monde dans le calme et le silence, dans le cheminement de ses pensées et de ses jambes sur un chemin inconnu. Qu'il était facile de ne plus penser à rien, et surtout pas à sa vie, au pathétique de ce qu'il était. Il pouvait alors presque atteindre une espèce de calme, pas cette trahison de sourire et de confiance qu'il se forçait à arborer chaque nouveau jour. Itsuki pouvait oublier Itsuki, sentant juste la résistance du bitume sous ses pieds, le vent, le réalisme de tout cela, l'impression tactile d'être dans autre chose que le rêve d'une fille gâtée, parce qu'il était vivant, que le monde se déroulait sous lui, qu'il pouvait sauter cette barrière, là, se perdre à tout jamais, mais qu'il ne le ferait pas évidemment, il avait trop de responsabilités, car Itsuki faisait toujours le meilleur de ce qu'on lui disait, on pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour sauver le monde...

C'est là. En rentrant d'un début d'espace clos ridicule près du parc au centre-ville, celui là même où il avait mis un masque sur son masque pour jouer à l'acteur dans un film de Mademoiselle Suzumiya, qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était las.

Le garçon était un menteur extraordinaire, après tout. Il mentait à Kyon, il mentait à ses amis, il mentait à Mademoiselle Suzumiya, avec la perfection donnée par l'expérience. Pire que tout, il essayait de se mentir à lui-même. Il essayait de se bluffer, et il ne se croyait pas une seule seconde, malgré toute ses tentatives, sa verve, la fougue qu'il mettait dans ses actions pour se cacher à soit-même.

Il eut un petit rire. Ironique que la seule personne qui voit claire dans son jeu soit la personne qu'il souhaite le plus convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

Prenez Kyon. Kyon. Kyon était un garçon sincère et extraordinaire, un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter en cas de problème. Mademoiselle Suzumiya partageait son affection avec lui car il était assez séduisant, le rocher dont son hyperactivité avait besoin pour s'épanouir, le sol sous elle l'empêchant de s'envoler. Les deux formaient un beau couple, ça crevait les yeux, et il était content pour eux deux. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre, et c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait rien à redire. Regarde-toi, Itsuki.

Il mit un doigt sur sa joue en sentant une goutte d'eau, et il comprit qu'il pleurait.

Dans son état, il sentit confusément qu'il aurait dû se mettre en colère. Il en aurait peut-être été capable, si ses épaules n'étaient pas si affaissées, si l'adversité ne l'avait pas laissé si las. Kyon ! Kyon ne se levait pas à deux heures de la nuit pour combattre des monstres sur les côtes d'Australie. Il ne sauvait pas quotidiennement le monde, on attendait pas de lui qu'il surveille une créature capable de tous nous anéantir à la moindre seconde d'inattention. Il ne faisait pas des rapports journaliers à une Organisation mystérieuse, aussi dangereuse que secrète. Cet homme n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui, Itsuki, faisait, des taches qui lui incombaient, des difficultés, des erreurs, des horreurs, de sa vie de tout les jours, de la partie qu'il était au fond de lui, de son sourire faux, bien sûr, ne rien faire pour inquiéter Mademoiselle Suzumiya, toujours obéir à Mademoiselle Suzumiya, faire de son mieux, toujours faire attention aux conséquences de ses actions, de ses mots.

L'injustice lui brûlait les entrailles comme une eau bouillante.

Pourquoi donc ? disait-elle. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Depuis ce jour il y a quatre ans, il avait su l'importance de Mademoiselle Suzumiya. Il l'avait vu grandir, passer d'une fille mignonne à une femme pleine, capable, excellente dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. L'homme sentait le feu intérieur en elle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs, juste l'attraction de sa personnalité. Il le baignait. Il le réchauffait. Même après l'avoir surveillé pendant tout ce temps, même après avoir essayé de la comprendre comme tout les espers essayaient, elle l'étonnait encore et toujours.

Il se remit doucement à marcher, en tanguant comme un homme ivre. Revenir ce soir à la maison. Faire son rapport. Se coucher. Revenir demain. Sourire à Kyon. Faire une réflexion philosophique. Sourire à Mademoiselle Suzumiya. Obéir à ses ordres. Voir les deux se rapprocher, flirter ensemble. Sourire en ouvrant le plateau de Go. Perdre devant Kyon - faire attention, toujours. Sourire en perdant. Voir Mademoiselle Suzumiya partir, voir Kyon partir. Faire son rapport. Dormir (un peu). Se faire réveiller, chasser les Tenshi on ne sait où, revenir. Sourire. Sourire.

Il était las, oui, et il comprenait enfin la profondeur de l'abîme sous ses pieds. Il l'avait su, évidemment. Il voulait juste se mentir encore un moment, comme le drogué essaye de fuir la réalité.

Car, pour toujours et dans sa tête, Mademoiselle Suzumiya était simplement Haruhi, et il l'aimait.


End file.
